After Narnia
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: How the Pevensies felt after LWW. How everything has changed for them, and what they miss. Four chapters, one PoV from each Pevensie.
1. Peter

Peter

**Peter**

I almost tripped down the stairs today, over my own feet. They're just too small, and I'm too light. Funny, most boys my age are trying to grow into their bodies. I've got to shrink into mine.

I miss the frivolity of being able to do whatever I wished, and therefore celebrating every tiny occasion with some sort of party. Of having balls and feasts every week. I miss the grandeur of Cair Paravel, of living in so fine a palace, and having servants that took complete care of you and everything that went on.

It doesn't help that I still talk like a king. Even my own mother teases me for my choices of words. It's not my fault I don't talk like a kid. I haven't been a kid in years, or so it seems.

Not only to I get teased for talking like a king, but also there is the simple fact that I am _not _a king. I don't fight in battles, make decisions, determine what will happen, go to council or even really have a voice. I no longer have my crown to put on every morning, no matter how hard I reach for it on my bedside table. My head feels naked without it.

Any time I get mad, my hand flashes to my hip, to the sword hilt that isn't there. I feel curiously lopsided without it.

My clothes are messed up. Itchy, and too close to the skin. Too heavy.

I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to England again, not after Narnia. You can't be a kid after you've been an adult, can't be a child after you've been a king. You just can't.


	2. Susan

Susan

**Susan**

I am not desired like I used to be. Sure, there are the boys that look, but never to they ask me to dance, or ask Peter permission to court me, or occasionally ask for my hand in marriage.

I miss parties and merriment. I miss the balls and feasts that celebrated every little thing. I miss living in a castle with servants who did everything for you. I miss the friends I made.

I have lost so much weight, especially from my hair. I go to pick it up, keep it from trailing the ground, only to find that it has vanished.

The clothes are different, and not necessarily in a good way. There is less fabric covering me, and it's heavy, itchy, unnatural fabric that doesn't flow over my soft skin. There are no sweeping trains when I walk, no silk, no hundred dresses to choose from and more every day.

I am no longer a queen, even if I do talk like one. We all do, and we all get laughed at. I influence no decisions, have no seat in council, and no longer hold a beautiful crown.

The air is so much different than Narnia. Thicker, smoggier. We all choke on it. Narnian air was so pure; it made you feel better just stepping into it. What I wouldn't give for a breath of real fresh air.

You can't come back and be a kid after you've ruled a country. You can't be this age after being fully grown. You cannot, simple as that. Life will never be the same for any of us.


	3. Edmund

Edmund

**Edmund**

I hate the way I was as a kid. How everyone says I've changed so much. Simply put, I was a horrible child. Now I am King Edmund the Just. Or at least I was.

I am such a scrawny person! I am used to being six, seven inches taller, and thirty pounds heavier. And so much more muscular.

I miss my friends, the balls, the feasts, all the frivolous things I once did. I miss the splendor of living in a castle, and I miss having servants to cater to my every wish.

The clothes, the bed linens, the food, the air are all different. Heavy, scratchy, tasteless, choking. Everything in Narnia was so light, so refreshing, and so pure.

My days of being king are over, even as I continue to speak like one and get make fun of for it. I do not make decisions, sit on a throne, wear a crown, fight, or go to council. The lack of a crown affects me physically. I reach for it every morning, my head feeling bare without it. The lack of power hurts me as well, leaving me feeling weak and unimportant, and having others look at me as unspoken when I voice what I think.

I was a rotten child before, and then I was a king. Now I am a kingly child. I miss Narnia with everything. It is hopeless to come back here and be a normal, everyday kid. Hopeless.


	4. Lucy

Lucy

**Lucy**

I hate being a little girl with a passion. I am not a mere small child; I am queen Lucy the Valiant.

I am tiny. Tiny, tiny, tiny. Short, skinny, petite everywhere. I can't reach anything for one. For another, I am used to being tall and statuesque. I am not beautiful. I have chubby cheeks and baby teeth and freckles and miss my long chestnut hair and lovely face.

I miss the fun of being a queen, the parties, the dancing, the feasting, the friends from all over. I miss the castle and the servants and being treated like royalty.

Everything here is so different. All the fabrics I know are scratchy, the food is tasteless, and the air is thick and dirty. I choke on it nearly every time I breathe.

I can't believe that I have no say in anything anymore, no power over anyone or anything. We all speak like royalty, and get teased terribly for it. There is no fighting, no council, no decisions to make, no throne, no crown for me any longer. I try to put on the crown every morning as a reflex but find to my dismay that it is not there. When I voice my honest, queenly, adult opinion, grown up's laugh and talk about how cute I am. I am not cute!

What I miss most of all are my friends. Mr. Tumnus, the Beavers, the centaurs, Fauns, Dryads, Cor and Aravis, Corin, and everyone else from Narnia, Archenland and Calormen.

I find it ridiculous to be expected to be a queen and then a child. It feels so stupid to have to be a normal kid here, who has never grown up, never ruled a country. I don't think I can do it. I don't think _we_ can do it.


End file.
